


Muggy

by BorgiaBabe



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Platonic Cuddling, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Sleepy Cuddles, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorgiaBabe/pseuds/BorgiaBabe
Summary: ‘Bonnie won’t tell Kai that his late night visits feel a little bit different now.’Every minute is leading up to that day that changes everything. Here’s that day for Bonnie and Kai.*A ‘24 hours’ fic*
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Comments: 43
Kudos: 75





	1. Muggy

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU. A non traumatic, Elena was still the fun one, type of AU. Bonnie and Kai still have magic but it’s not a huge focus. Just teenagers dealing with a very teenage topic.

The muggy clutches of Summer’s heat has refused to lessen its lingering grip on the beginnings of Fall so Bonnie is already mildly sticky, tossing miserably against her hot sheets, and barely asleep when the knock comes. It sounds clear- soft enough as to not disturb any other occupants of the house but sharp and sudden enough to have her heart jumping into her throat as blood rushes in her ears. 

Startling, she sits up in bed, eyes darting to her first floor bedroom window. The tall, familiar silhouette has her racing heart already slowing and the rushing in her ears beginning to fade. Not nearly annoyed as she should be, Bonnie flips the tangled, lightweight sheet off of her bare legs and swings her feet onto the ground. She takes a moment to rub groggily at her eyes before she gets out of bed to cross her room. Silently she flips the locks and grasps the window to pull it up and open. 

“It’s-“ she touches her phone where it lays charging on her computer desk and the screen illuminates, “1:47 in the morning,” she says grumpily. “What do you want? Or why didn’t you at least text?” Even as she grumbles she’s stepping back to allow Kai to duck his head low enough to climb through the opening and into her room. He turns to close and latch the window again and Bonnie watches him. It’s when he turns around and quickly runs his eyes over her small frame does she remember all she’s dressed in is a sports bra and boy shorts. 

_It’s just Kai_ , she thinks even as she crosses her arms over burning skin that was already overheated. He’s seen her in bikinis too many times to count - this is hardly any different. He looks away quickly anyway, clears his throat, and does a half-shrug. A little smile tries to play at his mouth but it won’t hang on. She knows that face. “Can’t sleep?” she asks quietly, even though she knows the answer.

“Something like that,” he says, voice low and slightly sardonic. Something squeezes in her chest at his expression and she sighs. 

“C’mon,” she nods her head. “And keep it down; I’m pretty sure my dad still has jetlag so he’s up. And he saw what I did to the lightbill so he’s insisting the AC isn’t ‘needed this time of year,’ so it’s going to be hot as hell.” She makes her way back to her bed and she hears the quiet jangling of his keys as he sets them down. Lying back down she watches him take his shirt off as he toes off his shoes. 

It’s not something unfamiliar- his late night visits. His visits period; they’ve lived two houses down from each other for thirteen years. But as she watches him run his fingers through his hair and pull off his sweats she can’t help but think again that lately he feels so...  _ big _ in her space. Where he used to fit without a thought in her bedroom, his growth spurt over the summer continues to throw her off. Just a little. Or a lot. She’s just not quite used to having to look up at him to meet his slate blue eyes or just the sheer amount of energy she feels exuding from him suddenly. 

When Kai slides into bed beside her, clad in dark blue boxer briefs, his skin just as warm as her own, she tries to ignore the potency of that energy and how it sets off the butterflies that have taken up residence in her stomach in the past few months whenever he’s around. “Joshua?” she probes gently. 

“As usual,” he mutters. The butterflies go wild when he turns on his side and lays his head on her chest, pulling her closer in the process. And even though she’s too hot her hand automatically comes up to cradle his head. She knows he can probably hear her heart beating madly in her chest like a wild bird trapped in a cage but he doesn’t say anything. “I just can’t take it anymore, you know? I just want it to stop.” 

Bonnie nods like she understands but deep down she knows she can’t. She can’t imagine living with a mad, paranoid warlock with a drinking problem and a penchant for ranting and raving. “I know,” she says anyway, staring up at the ceiling, idly twisting strands of his hair between her fingers, tugging on them gently like he enjoys. 

“I’m going to do it Bennett style,” he says for the hundredth time. “Covens are cults,” his breath fans against her collar bone. 

“Not all of them,” she says, breathing out steadily. 

“The first chance I get-“ he begins. 

“You’ll usurp your batshit Father,” she finishes for him firmly. “You aren’t running; and you aren’t leaving anyone behind.” Kai says nothing, just fans his big hand across the expanse of her stomach. “We’ll study more tomorrow,” she says, turning just a little towards him and he buries his face in her throat, breathing deeply. His fingers grip at her hip a little too tightly, thumb pressed in the hollow - she can still feel the tension in his body and she sighs. Sliding down just a little Bonnie moves to cradle his face in her hands. “You’re best friends with a Bennett witch,” she says exasperatedly. “When do we ever lose? Hm?”

Kai rolls his eyes in the moonlight, but groans playfully, burying his face in the curve of her neck again and she laughs quietly as he threatens to roll them over so she’s undeneath his weight. She ignores, again, the way her body responds viscerally; the rush she feels from head to toe, the way she wants to pull him closer and lick along the seam of his lips before kissing him deeply. She even resists the way she wants to open up completely to him, to let him settle between her legs while she presses him closer with a heel to his lower back. Instead she pushes him off and away as if she feels nothing. 

“You play too much - it’s too hot,” is all she says, hoping she sounds grumpy and not breathless. “Go to sleep- we have school.”

“Whatever,” he says sleepily, but he sounds relaxed finally as he still holds onto her, heavy arm draped across her waist, one leg thrown over her own. They lie like that until she feels his breath even out and he whistles a little on every other exhale, the time tested indication that he’s out cold. 

She takes in his peaceful, innocent features as he sleeps and her heart begins to fill up, almost painfully. She closes her eyes and breathes deeply until the fluttering feeling in her stomach and chest have both evened out. Careful not to look at him again she finally turns slowly to lay on her side, removing herself from underneath his limbs. 

It really is too hot for all of that. 


	2. Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s understood doesn’t need to be explained. Or does it? (*Kai POV featured*)

Another knock wakes Bonnie up hours later, but this time it’s on her bedroom door. She groans at the combination of the sudden noise and the bright, white morning sunshine that beams past her parted curtains and straight into her eyes. Another short series of knuckles on wood sound and this time it’s joined by the blaring of the alarm emitting from her phone across the room. 

“Bonnie, your alarm’s been going off,” she hears her father’s deep voice say through the door. “Are you up?” The knob rattles as he attempts to open the door, but thankfully she locked it last night.

Kai shifts besides her. “I’m up,” she rasps. “I’m up.”

“Why is your door locked?”

She sinks sleepily into the pillows as Kai sits up and scrubs a hand through his hair. “Because I locked it.”

“You know how I feel-“

“-about locked doors. I know, I know, yeah.” she grumbles and presses the palms of her hands hard into her eye sockets briefly as she feels the bed dip. Through blurry eyes she watches Kai press thebutton on her phone to pause the alarm and begin to get quietly dressed. “You want me to open it?” she asks her father calmly. 

“Please.” 

Kai pulls up his grey sweat pants and bends to grab his white T-shirt. 

“Can I get dressed first,” she gripes out. “ _Someone_ wouldn’t turn on the AC last night.”

“Fine.” 

She gets out of bed, coughing a little more than necessary to cover the sound of Kai’s keys jangling as he puts them in his pocket. She shuffles over to her desk where a big T-shirt is draped over the back of her computer chair. Kai opens the window, shoves his feet into his shoes, and pulls her towards him in a loose, sleepy hug. Her eyes close briefly when she rests her cheek on his shoulder and he nuzzles her, no doubt, wild looking curls as he rubs his palm up and down the smooth skin of her bare back affectionately.Then he’s climbing out of her room silently.  _Leave it up_ _,_ she mouths when he looks back and he nods. 

She doesn’t check to see if he’s out of sight as she pulls on the bright red, over sized T-shirt and goes to open her bed door. 

“Door, unlocked,” she says, wanting to fall back into bed. Which she does, face first. 

“Did you sleep with that window open?”

“No, but I _should_ have.” She turns her head. “Daddy, please, I won’t leave it on while I’m at school again. I’m dying in here.”

He smiles a little, “I’ll think about it.” Bonnie grins into her pillow, because that means yes. “You couldn’t even last a day,” he says. “Back in my day-“

“-there was no AC. You just had to blow in each other’s faces-“

“-and prayed to God the other person brushed real good.” 

Bonnie laughs and her father tugs on her foot as he passes by to head out. “Now get up. It’s time to get ready.”

“Okay, okay.” He doesn’t go until she actually sits up and he smiles fully when she rolls her eyes at him.

—

His house is buzzing with so much activity that when Kai sneaks back in, no one seems to have noticed that he was even gone in the first place. “Hurry up if you want a ride,” Jo calls to him when he passes the upstairs bathroom where she and Liv are brushing their teeth, Liv small and blonde standing on a booster chair. 

“I still have to shower,” he says, towel in hand. 

“Hey, I’m next,” Joey protests from his room. 

“Use mom and dad’s,” Kai throws back at him. “I’m hot as hell.”

“Why?” Jo asks, rinsing and spitting in the sink, holding Liv up to do the same. “It’s not even hot in here.”

“Just move,” he tells her, ignoring the question. “I want a ride and I need a shower.” Liv, done with wiping off her chubby cheeks, hops off her tiny set of stairs. 

“Hey, Kai,” she trills as she skips by him, small fist hitting him hard on the thigh for no reason other to have him swipe at her. She takes off down the hall, delighted laughter fading away. Jo rolls her eyes at both of their antics. 

“Just hurry up,” she says through the door he closes in her face with a wave of his hand. “I can’t be late!” 

_Whatever_ , he thinks. He needs this. He waves his hand again and the shower head sputters to life. After falling asleep and waking up next to his curvy, ridiculously pretty best friend who’s golden brown skin glistened in the rays of the sunrise and feeling her delicate body pressed against his as he hugged her goodbye.... let’s just say Kai isn’t exaggerating when he said he literally needs this cold shower. 

—

“Its going to be a good time,” Matt is saying ashe scans the vending machine for breakfast. Kai hums but doesn’t answer him- he’s too busy watching Damon fucking Salvatore flashing his pearly whites and sneaky, vibrant blue eyes at Bonnie just a few feet away. “Kol’s throwing it so you know its going to be ridiculous- hey, man. Where are you goin’?”

Kai‘s tunnel vision has led him away from selections of junk food and towards the small group nearby. “Hey guys.” Caroline, Elena, and Rebekah echo happy greetings. “Salvatore,” he says just as genially, resting his hand on the back of Bonnie’s neck, thumb gently caressing the sensitive skin behind her ear. He feels her shiver slightly at the soft touch and he smiles both to himself and at Damon when he sees those crystal eyes narrow slightly. 

“Parker.”

“Hey Kai,” Caroline says brightly. “You going tonight?”

“To Kol’s thing?”

“It’s _my_ party,” Rebekah drawls. “He’s just stamped his name all over it. _I’m_ the one who planned everything.”

“We all know it was you Rebekah,” Elena says placatingly. “No one _really_ thinks Kol is doing this by himself.”

“I’d hope not,” she says, still sounding a little annoyed. 

“So are we going or not?” Matt asks, joining them now with a bag of Nacho Doritos in hand. 

Kai lets his eye linger on Damon’s sour expression for a moment too long before he looks down at Bonnie, a familiar competitive heat in his chest flaring. “Are we?” 

“Yeah,” she says it easily when she looks up at him even though he can sense her mild confusion. And he knows how he made it sound- like a date. That thing they’ve never even gone on or even talked about. But it’s like his body is on autopilot these days when idiots, especially idiots like Damon, look at her a little too long. 

“I guess we are,” he smiles at Caroline, who also smiles back at him if a little curiously. He thoroughly enjoys the heat burrowing into the side of his face, the result of Damon glaring daggers at him. 

“You ready?” Kai hears Matt say from behind him in between crunches. “We’ve got Saltzman now.” 

“Yeah,” Kai says. “See you guys later?” They all say their goodbyes, breaking away as the warning bell rings. He lets his fingers linger on Bonnie’s neck, thumb tracing her jaw now and she smiles up at him, confusion and concern still coloring her sparkling green irises. 

“Everything okay?” she asks lowly. 

He swallows hard and presses his forehead to hers. “I’m fine. I’ll see you later, okay?”

An emotion he can’t read flashes in her eyes but she blinks it away just as soon as it appears. Despite it’s briefness the look still leaves him with an odd tingling sensation in his palms and his mind buzzing. She nods, still smiling a little at his odd behavior, and pushes his head away gently with the tips of her fingers. He grabs at her hand gently and she pulls it away from him playfully, laughing as she walks away and he watches until she rounds the corner. 

The sound of his friend chuckling under his breath pulls his attention away and he frowns. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Matt says as they make their way towards History. “That was just a heavy spray, you know?”

“No, I don’t.” 

“You,” Matt clarifies, crumpling up the now empty chip bag and tossing it in a nearby trashcan. “When you’re marking your territory. It’s always funny as hell.”

“Dumbass is always around,” Kai says, referring to Damon. “He needs to lay off.”

“ _Does_ he?” Kai turns to look at the blonde. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“What that _means_ is,” Matt says loftily turned towards him, “does Bonnie even know thats she’s your ‘territory?’”

Kai remembers her hot, bare skin slick against his own in the dead of night, resting her head on his chest even in the heat. A flash of the way the creases in her sleeping brow smooth when he rubs a hand up and down her thigh fills his minds eye. “She knows.”

“Oh, so you guys are official? When did you...”

“I haven’t,” he says suddenly annoyed. “But she knows.”

“But you haven’t asked her to be your girlfriend yet? And you still call each other best friends? The communication seems top notch.”

They havent even kissed yet, but Matt doesn’t need to know that, not when he’s making too much sense. “What’s with the third degree?” Kai shoots off instead. “She’s who I want and Slava-whore knows it. That’s why he’s suddenly all over her. He’s fucking with me after the Katherine thing.”

“Or, hear me out - maybe it’s because Bonnie’s a hot cheerleader that is technically single no matter how much you go all caveman over her.”

“Just shut up man,” Kai says pushing Matt through the door into the History classroom and his friend laughs.

“I’m just sayin,” Matt says holding his hands up. 

“Whatever,” Kai grumbles and drops heavily into his seat, thinking about the other boy’s words the entire forty minutes. 

She knows. Bonnie knows that they have a... thing in the making.

Doesn’t she? 


	3. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s only so long before you can ignore the inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kai and Bonnie POV featured.*

** *Bonnie* **

  
The second the last bell of the day rings signaling the end of classes Bonnie heaves a relieved sigh knowing she has two days off to do nothing. 

“I’ll swing by yours later to go to Rebekah’s” Caroline tells her as they walk down the hallway. “I’ll text you after Debate.” 

“Ok,” she says and waves a little when Caroline veers off in a different direction. Bonnie begins to go the opposite way when she sees Damon headed towards her. Instinctually she turns around to avoid him. They had a little fling last year and they’re still friends, but while his attention is somewhat flattering eighty percent of the time, right now she’s not in the mood to be ogled at while he makes remarks that border on crude. 

Forced to take the long route to her locker, she daydreams about the cold shock of the Mikaelsons’ pool water that will be drenching her skin in a few hours. She’s a few feet from her destination when Bonnie feels the warm, familiar feeling of magic reaching out to caress her own before it settles on her skin. She’s just finished putting in her locker code when she feels a large palm slide around her waist to settle on her stomach. 

“Need a ride home?” Kai asks her, resting some of his weight on her. She smiles but tries, and fails, to hide it. “Matt’s driving.”

“No, I’m actually riding with Elena.”

“What about tonight?” 

“Caroline,” she turns in his hold so now his hand rests on the curve of her lower back. “Thank you, though.”

“Mhm,” he hums and pulls her closer. Her hands automatically come up to rest of his smooth, toned forearms. “I can’t find my Grimoire. The one with the black cover and red ink. Have you seen it?” She nods, and his eyes close in relief. “Thank God. I thought Luke and Livvy had flushed it down the toilet or something.”

Bonnie laughs. “No I have it. It’s safe right next to all of mine.” He looks so unburdened knowing his spell book is safe with her own that when he opens his eyes Bonnie rethinks her earlier sentiments. She doesn’t mind blue eyes drinking her in- it just so happens she‘s always been more inclined to warm, slate grey blue than cool, clear ocean. 

“Feel better?” she teases him. 

“Definitely,” he replies, his fingers tightning on her waist just a fraction. And she can feel it, his magic becoming more settled and calm knowing where his third Grimore is, but there’s also this delicious edge of wanting she can taste on her tongue that has been coloring his aura for months now. “You’re always saving my ass; my mom would have thrown a fit if I’d lost it.” he says, affection soaking his words. He raises the hand not on her back to massage the lobe of her left ear gently. Her eyelids flutter shut on instinct, an unexpected raw feeling of arousal surging up in her from the innocent touch. 

“Stop that,” she murmurs reluctantly, tugging her head away a little when the feeling threatens to overwhelm her. All the while she smilies up at him while her heart does flips. “You know it makes me sleepy when you do that,” she bluffs lamely.

His warm, knowing gaze takes in her expression and although it raises a blush up her throat, she lets herself enjoying sinking into the feeling of being openly adored. 

“Hey guys,” she hears and Bonnie pulls her eyes away from admiring the angles of Kai’s handsome face to see Elena opening her locker which is two down from Bonnie’s.

“Hey,” Bonnie says, taking a deep, quiet breath to get her equilibrium back. “I’m ready,” she says quickly. “If you’re ready, I mean.”

Elena shoves everything into her locker as if she is all too eager to get rid of any and all remnants of school for the next two days and shrugs noncommittally. “I’m ready when you are.” She shoves an errant folder back into its place and closes her locker quickly so it can’t escape. She holds her hands out for an extra couple of seconds and when she’s sure the door won’t spring back open she smiles triumphantly. “I’m actually going to go say bye to Stefan. Call me when you’re ready to meet by the car. See you tonight, Kai,” she adds before beating a hasty retreat. 

“They are the healthiest couple I’ve ever seen,” Kai says in a serious, mock worriedtone. “It’s disturbing how well they get along.”

Bonnie laughs and backs up a little. “I like it. Its cute.”

“I like it too,” Kai says stepping back into her space. “Still doesn’t mean it isn’t creepy.” Bonnie grins and plays with the edge of his Nirvana T-shirt. 

“I’d like that,” she says choosing to focus on her busy fingers and not his face. “Just... being happy.”

“You would,” he agrees and takes one of her hands in his own, rubbing the palm. He sucks in air between his teeth, “but let’s be honest - you’d want some friction. I know you. You get all antsy when I haven’t annoyed you for a while.” 

“Shut up,” she laughs, surprised, glaring playfully at him. “That’s not true.”

“It is,” he flashes his dimples at her. “You think I’m this annoying on purpose?” Before she can retort he brings her hand up to his mouth and kisses the palm. “It’s ok though, it’s cute when you pick fights because you’re bored. Sorry ‘debates.’ Your nose does that scrunch thing right before it flares. It’s Primo Monster Bonster.” She huffs in disbelief when he grins and begins to walk backwards. “I gotta meet Matt, but I’ll see you tonight.” And then he’s jogging away down the crowded hallway. 

She shakes her head, even as she still smiles while shutting her locker. Yes, he really _is_ that annoying. 

—

“Which bikini are you wearing tonight?” Elena asks once they’re in the blaring air conditioning of her car. “I’m wearing that purple one, the plummy shade.”

“That’ll be cute,” Bonnie agrees. “Wait, I thought Katherine stole it and lost it when she snuck off to Florida that weekend.” 

“She did,” Elena says, carefully making her way out of the parking lot. “But I made her buy me a new one or I told her I’d rat her out to mom and dad.” 

Bonnie laughs. “I dont know, I didn’t even think about it. Probably my black one.”

“That tankini? Elena asks skeptically. “Why not that pretty sapphire blue bikini. I’m sure Kai would love it.”

“So?”

“So what?”

“So what if Kai would love it?”

Elena shrugs. “I don’t know; just figured you’d want your boyfriend to be drooling over you in a bikini. The black one’s cute too, though.”

Bonnie doesn’t answer for a moment- she suddenly feels cagey. “Kai and I aren’t dating.”

Elena snorts inelegantly. “Yeah, ok.”

“I’m serious.”

“Are you sure?” Elena laughs a little.

“I’m pretty positive.”

“Ok,” her friend concedes. “Well, hooking up then. I’d assume you’d want the guy you’re hooking up with to be drooling over you-“

“We aren’t hooking up.” 

Elena looks over at her briefly. “Oh. Well I wasn’t talking just about sex,” she clarifies. “I wasn’t assuming you guys have, you know... Making out counts too.”

“Elena, Kai and I haven’t even kissed.” 

Now Elena lets out a strange choked sound somewhere between a giggle and a snort of disbelief. 

“Never?”

“Never.”

“I just saw you two at your locker like thirty minutes ago. You were definitely-“

“Not kissing,” Bonnie points out. Elena’s brow furrows. “Ok, fine, not right then but...” she thinks some more as they drive through the town square

“I _know_ I’ve seen you guys kiss.”

“When?” Bonnie asks her smirking. 

“Last year at Tyler’s birthday party. You were in his lap the whole night and then you guys vanished for like an hour.”

“We went to go smoke weed with Vicky Donovan and her weirdo friends. We didn’t kiss then either - we were too busy stuffing our faces because of munchies.” 

As Elena visibly wracks her brain for instances Bonnie knows she won’t find she herself thinks back on that night last year. It’s true, she was in Kai’s lap all night, the liquor giving her some liquid courage. And they had smoked a shit ton of grass and had a field day with the food, but she also recalls what happened afterwards. How she let him in through her bedroom window once she got home, both of them high and buzzed off of the shots of tequila flowing through their veins and feeling loose and giggly. She clearly remembers lying in bed face to face, both of them whispering heatedly, debating the merits of elemental rooted magic versustracking celestial events. 

One minute they were arguing, words flowing over each other, Kai’s big hand wraped around her small one so she’d stop poking him in the chest whenever she made a valid point and the next moment they were quiet, smiling into each other’s eyes. The air had shifted from playful to weighted and she remembers how his expression changed from amused to mildly fascinated as he traced his fingertips down her arm and her side, sliding across a sliver of her bare stomach in a way that made the muscles jump in anticipation. 

Their faces had been close and his eyes were fixed on her lips. The feeling of the world shrinking to contain just the two of them and time slowing to a stop as the distance between their faces became less and less is still fresh in her mind. His hand had drifted to her breast, cupping it softly, thumb gently rubbing over her nipple when she felt the rush of slickness between her legs and his warm breath wafting over her chin. It hit her then what would happen if this continued. Until this very day it’s still something she wants so badly it hurts, but that night, with it _so_ close to finally happening a wave of panic had washed over her. 

The nerves resulting from the realization that something _very_ real was on the verge of happening with her ‘platonic’ other half won over her raging hormones and Bonnie had lept up, saying something about going to the bathroom where she indeed went to catch her breath and clear her mind.  When she’d gone back into the room she’d acted as if she didn’t catch sight of him covertly adjusting himself. Coincidentally enough, shortly after the near call they both felt the same sudden bought of exhaustion and were careful to not get too close that night despite their magic practically begging for the contact. While it was an honor to both be extremely strong witches from separate powerful blood lines there were downsides. Like the magic itself, recognizing the equality and wanting nothing more than to merge, not helping one bit with the natural teenage intensity when it came to love interests. 

“Want a smoothie?” Elena asks as they drive past The Grill, and Bonnie blinks away memories.

“Yes,” she says emphatically already feeling the chilled, fruity drink in her mouth. Ten minutes later they are seated in a cool leather booth near a window. 

“How do you do it?” Elena asks suddenly. 

“Hm?”

“You obviously like him. He’s practically in love with you. Doesn’t he still come over when his dad gives him hell?” Bonnie nods. “So on top of that you guys sleep in the same bed, have been attached at the hip for a million years, you’re always all over each other, and he looks like...well like _that_ and you guys have never even _kissed_?” She leans forward and whispers, “I won’t judge you, you know. You don’t have to lie. Me and Stefan had sex, like, the third time we went out.”

“I’m not lying,” Bonnie insists sipping on her green concoction and leaning back against the cool leather of the bench. She sighs. “It’s not like I don't want to. I really, really want to. And not just kissing. But I get scared. Like what if it’s bad? Or I don’t like it? Or he doesn’t like it? Or it just doesn’t... work and then we aren’t friends anymore at all?”

Elena sips on her own smoothie and ponders her friends queries. Finally she says “I don’t know. I get what you’re saying, but I’ve seen you two together, Bon. The way you look at each other, damn, the way he looks at you... if I were you I’d risk it.”

“He has more experience than me too,” she says lowly, her biggest hesitation tumbling out of her mouth. “Way more.” 

“So?” Elena says. “He flirted with them, did whatever, and then they were gone. And he always ends up where? Next to you. I think that’s why Bree hates you actually, you know,” she speculates idly. “Anyway, he’d never do it like that with you.”

“How do you know?”

“C’mon, Bonnie. You _know_ he won’t. But fine, don’t listen to me. Doesn’t your magic clue you into this kind of stuff? How’s it feel about him?”

“Oh, it loves him,” she scoffs. “It’s not helping with my self control at all.”

“See, it’s perfect,” she says, mouth full of blueberry slush. She swallows. “So why won’t you let yourself love him too?” 

Bonnie has nothing to say to this and they sit sipping their smoothies. When they’re almost done Elena jumps and grabs her bag, digging through it. 

“What are you doing?” Bonnie asks her draining the last dredges of kiwi pulp through her straw. 

“Texting Care. She’s going to lose her shit when she finds out you guys haven’t even kissed.”

Bonnie rolls her eyes. “Whatever,” she says as they move to leave the booth and Elena types quickly, giggling as she presses send. 

—

“Coming coming,” Bonnie shouts from the top of the stairs at the front door where she can see Caroline’s outline. She finishes pulling on her crop top over her blue bikini bra as she hurries down the stairs. 

“Bye Dad,” she says as she grabs her keys and bag off of the kitchen table. 

“Hold on now,” he says rising from the kitchen bar. “You know I’m flying out again tonight?”

She rushes over to hug him tightly. “I know, sorry. I love you Daddy - have a good flight. Call me when you land.”

“I will Bunny.” She smiles a little at the nickname and hurries to the front door. “Have fun,” he calls out.

“I will.”

She shoves her feet into some flip flops and pulls the door open. Immediately she sees her friend’s sly expression and Bonnie rolls her eyes. 

“Don’t start,” she says turning around to lock her front door. 

Caroline talks as if she didn’t hear a word. “You seriously want me to believe it when you say haven’t hooked up or even kissed him? You kissed _Jeremy_ -“

“We said we wouldn’t talk about that ever”

“ _I_ said I wouldn’t talk about it in front of Elena and Katherine after they were both so dramatic about it,” Caroline clarifies. “How have you kissed little baby Gilbert,” she talks louder over Bonnie’s groan, “but you haven’t kissed Kai? In what reality-“

“I let Elena tell you to bypass this part,” Bonnie grumbles. 

“Yeah, ok,” Caroline scoffs. “You knew I was going to say something. You wanted me to know.” Bonnie just clicks her seatbelt in place. “Just... let me just process what the world is right now. Not the guy whose been in love with you since third grade but _Jeremy_...” 

She starts the car and they make their way to the Mikaelsons’ estate on near the edge of town.

“It’s not like we haven’t gotten close to it,” she mutters. “I just...freeze. And I don’t know why, because I want him. And we’re good up until right before and then I just get scared out of my mind.”

“ _Ooh_ , so you’ve got it that bad huh?” Bonnie shifts and Caroline giggles. “It’s not a bad thing. Its actually really sweet. And it’s like a no lose situation because he’s got it just as bad.”

“How do you know?”

Caroline shoots Bonnie a look before looking back onto the road. Silently deeming the question ridiculous she continues. “And even if it’s not the best what does it matter?”

“Oh I don’t know - losing one of my best friends because I couldn’t keep it in my pants?” Bonnie sats sarcastically. 

“True,” Caroline conceeds. “But I seriously doubt that’s how that will go. But even if it does, which it wont, you guys can work on it. And if _it_ really doesn’t work there’s plenty of other sexy, magical witch fish in the sea.” Bonnie chuckles. “What? I’m serious,” Caroline says as they get closer to their destination. “You’re hot. You can hook up with whoever you want. I do.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Caroline shoves at Bonnie’s arm playfully. 

“Listen, I plan to keep his body until the day I die but just in case I don’t because of babies or whatever I’m having fun with it.” She wriggles her eyebrows suggestively and Bonnie laughs again. “But seriously, you and Kai. It’s cute. I like it. It works. You saw him this morning; how he is when _any_ guy comes sniffing around. He likes you and I know you know it. And _you_ know that _I_ know that _you_ know you like him too so just let it happen.” They finally turn onto the long, cobbled driveway leading up to the mansion. She pulls into the open gates surrounding the estate and parks next to Elena’s car. “Let whatever you want to happen, happen and whenever you want it to happen. Soak in the ultimate liberation of being fully in control of your own feminine wiles.”

“You sound like you’re about to make us burn our bras.”

“Please,” Caroline says turning off her car and gathering her things from the backseat. “Like we even need bras besides for decoration. Now, c’mon. Lets go get some relief from this damn heat.”

—

** *Kai* **

Although Kai seems to be deep in conversation with Matt and Tyler his real focus lies just across the massive pool. Bonnie clad in a bathing suit that literally makes his mouth water is laughing loudly with Caroline, Rebekah and Damon. The last of which tugs at Bonnie’s hand but she draws it away, barely acknowledging the touch and still laughing wildly with Caroline. The subtle rejection makes irritation and contentment war inside of him. Why won’t the asshole take a hint already?

The sun has already fallen below the horizon and the ambient lights have automatically come on outside. He nods at Tyler’s story about something he couldn’t care less about, but when he sees Bonnie detach from her little group and watches her slide into the pool fluidly headed in his direction he swims away from the two guys and towards her. 

He stops a couple feet back and waits for her to come to a stop in front of him. “Everything okay?” she asks. “You’ve been a little anti-social all night.”

“I’m fine,” he lies.

“No,” she studies him. “You’re thinking about something.” She comes closer. “Do I have to pull it out of you” she grins tugging on the sodden strings of his swim trunks, “or are we going to do this the easy way?”

She pushes her wet hair away from her face expression open and waiting. Under the purple and blue lights it hits him for the hundreth time how pretty she is and his heart pumps a little harder as he takes her in. He swims closer, choosing the easy way. “Damon huh?” He says casually, but it comes out rougher than he anticipated.

“What about him?” Bonnie asks swimming towards the edge of the pool. He follows her.

“He’s always around.”

“He’s always been around. We all have,” she shrugs. “There’s no where to really go around here if you haven’t noticed.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Kai says again, possessiveness gnawing away at his insides. “He’s always around you.”

Bonnie peers at him, arms raised and resting on the smooth stones of the pool. “So,” she asks carefully.

Kai feels like the answer is so obvious, yet he can’t just blurt out he doesn’t want the other boy around because all it does is trigger something in the primal part of his brain that shouts MINE. Caveman tendencies won’t be the best way to go about this though, no matter what his gut instinct says. Carefully he considers what to say next without sounding crazy and jealous. Both of which he is, but still. He lets her curious, warm gaze pull him in as he thinks. Cutting smoothly through the clear water he stops a few inches away from her, close enough that she has to look up to fix those emerald eyes surrounded by sparkling, long lashes on his face. “I don't like it,” he says finally, simply and quietly while reaching out a hand to hold onto her thin waist underneath the water.

“And why is that?” She says in a hushed voice and the sounds of their friends seem to fade away. He tries to focus on his answer but itsy difficult when her legs have almost unconsciously wrapped themselves loosely around his waist, pulling him that much closer. 

“Because,” he runs his knuckles slowly down the center of her exposed chest with his free hand, “I just don’t,” he says, quiet still. He can hear her breath come out a little heavier as he continues to touch her, his hand on her stomach now and drifting downwards to trace the line of her bikini bottom

“Tell me why,” she whispers as his fingers tease fabric. Her hips shift towards him in the water, another seemingly unconscious movement. A little thrill spirals down his spine. 

“Because,” he slowly pulls her completely to him so that they are flush against each other, “this... is mine.” She rests her chin on his shoulder, sighing into his ear as she runs her nails through his wet hair. 

He rests his lips against the damp skin of her cheek, his eyes closed and he thinks of her- how her hair, soft, sweet smelling clouds, that brush against his face when she’s excited and rushing around him for whatever reason, or how many times he’s fallen asleep and woken up to its silkiness sliding against his chest. The low, melodic sound of her laughter while she lies with him in the dark floats around his mind and he feels her holding him just tight enough in the night when Joshua’s confrontational nature drives him away from home. The fact that she always seems to have a snack to give him at any given moment because she’s well aware he’s a bottomless pit, or how she ignores it when he gets snippy and mean because she just knows his moods and rolls with them is never missed on him. It all fills him with the same sense of comfort he feels knowing that nearly every time he looks down and to the side her tiny body will always be near his.

His mind becomes full of nothing but her. He kisses the skin behind her ear, and the curve of her throat, burying his face there and breathes in the scent of her, her light and airy perfume still lingering on her skin despite the pool chlorine. “You’re mine,” he finally whispers. “ _This_ is ours.” At his words she nuzzles her face into his neck and holds onto his shoulders in a tight hug. They float peacefully and although the sounds of chattering and music begins to filter back to their senses slowly, they stay like that, holding each other, weightless and matching each other’s breaths.

There’s a brief moment when he feels his pulse start to quicken from nerves - she isn’t letting him go but she also hasn’t said anything in response either. As if feeling his impending stress she pulls back and looks up at him again with that glow in her eyes. The one he’s caught glimpses of before she hides it away but this time it lingers. She floats backwards a little and he follows her. This makes her grin coyly and he smirks back. She settles back against the pool wall, but this time hes right in front of her and the heat is still in her eyes, nearly smoldering now.

“Who says I want to belong to you?” she asks voice carefully neutral, that little smile still in place. Doubt tries to creep into him, but he staunchly pushes it away as thirteen years of Bonnie always near his side flips through his minds eye in a series of dozens of memories. The way she reaches for him now belies her words and he glides closer to her. He crowds her against the light tan and beige tile of the pool. 

He ducks his head and lifts a hand out of the water to bury his fingers in her wet hair. Her face is barely an inch away now. The heady mix of the heat of the night, their magic mingling to the point of being nearly intertwined, and her warm breath playing across his lips takes him over. “You already do,” he whispers, his lips grazing her own as he speaks and then she’s kissing him. Her soft, pretty pink lips open for his own easily, willingly, and when he slips his tonuge into her mouth she sighs contently and caresses it with her own. 

She hugs him close, body relaxed, and he feels her magic spike hotly before settling to a comforting kind of simmer. The reaction makes something within him shift. She really wants him, and by the way her magic is swirling happily, invisibly with his own she’s _wanted_ him for a long time. Even without the aid of magic, it’s clear in the way Bonnie kisses him, like it’s a relief, that she feels light and happy. He deepens the kiss, tilting her head to the side with a subtle press of his thumb to her jaw and bites gently at her plump bottom lip, hoping she can tell how long he’s been wanting to taste her too. 

Kai feels his mind drifting away, a feeling of lightness rushing through him. He feels high off of her everything and when her wet skin slides against his, a barely there moan escaping her lips, he immediately wants more. He knows she can feel how hard he is against her stomach and when her hand teases over him in the water he moans a little, quickly bringing up a hand to brace himself on the slippery tile near her shoulder. And because she is literally trying to have him lose his mind with want she grins into his mouth and chooses then to pulls away.

“I’m going to swim away now,” she says slowly, eyelids low. “We just made out in front of all of our friends, who at this point I’m sure have secretly been betting on when this would happen.” Kai nods even though he barely hears her words - he just wants her against him again. “And I think you need to take care of this.” Her fingertips drift lightly over his hardness again and his eyelids flutter. She swims around him but comes back, pressing her front to his back, and circling his shoulders with an arm. “Think calm thoughts,” she whispers and nips a little sharply his earlobe before she kisses the sting away. The combination sends another shiver through him, this time his whole body. “Sleeping over tonight?” she inquires innocently. 

Kai nods almost too quickly and she lets out a tinkling laugh. Her hand trails across his chest as she swims away over to Caroline and Rebekah.

 _Calm thoughts_ he thinks, scoffing. He feels as if he’s been holding his breath for hours underneath the water and all he wants to do is sink back down into the feeling. But he tries anyway, because he cannot walk around here rock hard. He tries to think of puppies, and river water flowing over rocks, and bonsai trees, and those stupid mini sand farms people keep in the middle of their living rooms but her last words keep slipping and sliding around his mind. _Sleeping over tonight?_ This is far from over. There’s going to be more - how much more he doesn’t even care. He just knows he’s going to have more Bonnie and he’ll take anything. His dick jumps at the thought and he sighs and rests his head on the pool edge, focusing on breathing deeply while gazing up at the starry sky. _Baby turtles being best friends with kittens, kitten noses, fresh laundry -_

“Oh, man - what’d she do to you?” Matt’s voice asks, humor coloring his every word heavily.

“I’m not really sure,” Kai says truthfully, taking another deep breath. “And stay back.”

Matt laughs heartily. “If she’s got you like that off of a kiss-“

“Shut up.”

Matt chuckles and does not shut up. “Whatever. It’s about damn time. Plus - you landed me fifty bucks, so thanks. Beer?”

Kai rolls his eyes, but Matt’s presence has worked fully as a libido killer and he nods. His friend holds his hand up out of the water grinning, already clutching a bottle and grins. “Figured you’d say yeah after that.” Kai finally smiles and grabs the cold glass popping the top. “That looked intense,” Matt says, hauling himself out of the pool to sit on its edge. “We all thought we’d have to leave you guys alone to, you know.”

“I think she took my soul man,” Kai says dazed. “Dementor style.”

Matt whistles lowly and takes a swig of his beer. “Isn’t that supposed to hurt?”

“Not how she does it,” he says smirking. “And she can make it hurt a little if she wants to. I can handle it.”

“Be careful what you wish for,” Matt says watching as Elena joins Rebekah and Bonnie. “They can really make it hurt. When you like them a lot. Or if you end up loving em.’” He takes a long drink of his beer as Stefan walks up to Elena and kisses her sweetly on the cheek to which she smiles in response, as smitten as ever. “It can hurt like a bitch.” 

Kai doesn’t answer, instead eyeing Bonnie who is getting out of the pool while talking to Rebekah. He can’t keep his eyes off of the way she moves, the way the water runs down her stomach and thighs, the full curve of her hips and that deep dip of her lower back that smoothly leads to her high, round ass that feels so soft... He feels his jaw flex when she bends to grab a towel she uses to squeeze excess water out of her hair.

He manages to tear his eyes away from her to stare into the rippling water as he sips on his beer. This isn’t like Katherine, or Alice, or Bree or any other girl he’s hooked up with. He knows, without a doubt, that if he fucks this up he’ll know exactly how his friend feels. Just the thought already has him feeling the shadows of whatever lingers in Matt setting up residence deep in his own chest cavity.

“C’mon,” Tyler calls to them from the glass double doors that lead to the kitchen and he’s pulled out of his thoughts. “Food’s here.” Kai hauls himself out of the water and he and Matt head towards the scent of pizza, Chinese, and Mexican take-out, accepting the towel Rebekah tosses at him and makes his way inside.

He doesn’t know what vibe he’s giving off as he rubs the towel through his hair but it must be obvious because his friend is talking again. “Chill out,” Matt tells him. “It’s not some random chick. It’s Bonnie. And it’s you, like it’s always been. It’ll just be _way_ better now.” He bumps his shoulder against Kai’s reassuringly. “Don’t look so freaked - it’ll be fine.”

** *Bonnie* **

It’s near eleven o’clock when everyone starts to help clean up before leaving. Bonnie’s caught Kai’s eye more than once, and felt his hands skimming her skin at random moments throughout the night and she’s slightly proud that she hasn’t meltedinto him every time, choosing instead to savor his touch quietly and appear normal while trying to manage the tornado of feelings trying to drive her crazy internally. 

“Ok, you’re freaking out,” Caroline says to her lowly as they help gather cups and plates in the kitchen. “Your eyes are doing that thing.”

“I’m not,” Bonnie says just as lowly, begging feigned nonchalance will cover her lies. “And they are not.”

“They are,” Elena whispers from her side, empty shot glasses in her hand.

“We can practically hear you,” Caroline mutters. “You’re overthinking so much. Just calm down. You said it was a great kiss. It even _looked_ great.”

“It _was_ an amazing kiss,” Bonnie agrees.“and _now_ I know he kisses me like that and he’s spending the night.”

“So. He always does. Now it’ll be a real sleepover,” Rebekah says, winking and smiling slyly as she turns away to dump napkins in the trash bag.

“Remember,” Elena hurries to says at Bonnie’s nervous expression, “just because you kissed doesn’t mean you have to jump straight to sex right away.”

“You’re right,” Bonnie says mostly to herself nodding and grabbing an empty pizza box. “We might not even do anything at all.”

Elena, Rebekah, and Caroline exchange a look over the big black trash bag and Rebekah gives an actual “hah” of laughter. “Yeah, that’s bloody likely,” she says, humming in amusement.

Excitement mixed with panic bubbles up in Bonnie. Besides that weird blip in history with Jeremy she purposely tries to forget and a few drunken kisses with Damon which always ended in laughter and rushing off to get more shots or taking another inhale of weed smoke Bonnie hasn’t done anything really. What if it’s awkward, or bad, or it’s amazing but then something messes everything up weeks later - 

“Okay, my room, now,” Rebekah says turning Bonnie around by the shoulders. Loudly, so the guys in the living room can hear her, she says “the boys can do this alone for a moment. You all must see what mother sent over from Milan. It’s divine.” Once in Rebekah’s posh bedroom Bonnie’s friends surround her. “Bonnie, literally take a deep breath,” Rebekah says sitting her friend on her bed, her cool European accent softening, something it rarely does.

“I’m not even saying or doing anything.”

“You don’t have to,” Caroline says lying on the bed, sounding sleepy. “We know you.”

“What exactly are you worried about?” Elena asks moving to lie on the plush, white carpet.

“I’m not worried. I’m just nervous...” she chews her lip. They wait patiently. “What if it all ends up badly and we end up hating each other months later?”

“Why on Earth are you thinking about the end of anything when it’s barely begun?” Rebekah asks from where she sits at her vanity mirror, inspecting her pores. “I swear, Bonnie, you would plan every second if you could.”

“So what?”

“ _Soooo_ , it means you’re too controlled,” Caroline says from behind her. “And that’s coming from me. It’s okay to let go sometimes Bon. It’ll be fine.” She laughs, but not unkindly. “Plus it’s Kai. You guys are sort of the same person. I bet he’s freaking out too.” Elena and Rebekah start to laugh as well and Bonnie’s mouth twitches into a smile.

“God, imagine inside his head right now,” Elena says from where she lies on the ground. “Did you guys see how he was looking at her after she kissed him?” All three girls giggle and Bonnie finally finds a full smile.

“How’d he look?” she can’t help but ask.

“Mesmerized,” Rebekah drawls still looking at her own reflection in her mirror, now inspecting the ends of her hair.

“Like he was dreaming,” Elena says grinning.

“Like he wanted to risk it all,” Caroline concludes and they all laugh. “Seriously,” she says still giggling, “just calm down. Be excited, be nervous, hell you can even be a little scared, but calm down. You can do whatever you want to do and _not_ do whatever you dont want to. It’s not all or nothing. And even if it is ‘all’ you’re lucky it’s with someone who thinks you freakin hung the moon. I lost mine to Cade. Ugh. He’s the devil incarnate, I swear.”

Elena nods and Bonnie feels herself finally relax. They’re right. She’s overthinking everything as always and she doesn’t need to. And Caroline is right. It’s Kai- her best friend. For the first time instead of the familiar thought making her heart break into a panic it seems to do the opposite this time. It calms her, knowing who has her heart; the boy who told her less than three hours ago in his own way that he cherishes what they have. And someone she knows and trusts. _It’s Kai,_ she thinks again and she breathes out, feeling lighter.

“Thank God,” Rebekah says, rolling her eyes at seeing Bonnie’s shoulders relax. “I literally thought you were going to faint.”

“Whatever,” she grins settling more comfortably on the other girl’s bed. “If I’m so ‘controlled’ how do you guys always know what I’m thinking? Have I accidentally done a mind linking spell or something?”

“Pfft,” Caroline says dismissing the notion. “Magic has nothing on us. That’s just how sisters work.” 

“So you know what Katherine’s always thinking,” Bonnie aims at Elena who grimaces mildly.

“Unfortunately, most of the time, yeah.”

Caroline sits up now, legs crossed Indian style. 

“Ok, quick tips - pee before and after. Chapstick is a must. Oh, and don't think too much. Just... enjoy yourself. It might be awkward at first but it literally doesn’t matter because it gets _way_ better. No means no.... And we’ll stop by the store on the way home for condoms, just in case.” Caroline thinks for a moment and looks over to Rebekah and Elena. “Did I miss anything?”

“Moisturize thoroughly and dab perfume behind your ears, knees and on your wrists.” They all stare at her and she shrugs. “What?” she huffs. “You said it all.”

—

The minute Bonnie gets in the house she hurries upstairs to clean the smell of chlorine off of her. making sure to scrubs every inch of her body twice. When she finally gets out of the shower smelling fresh and not like bleach she looks at herself in the mirror for a long moment. “Let yourself have something for once,” she whispers to herself. “Even if you don’t know what it is, just let yourself enjoy something. Let go, just once.” She looks at herself for another moment before she begins to moisturize and spritz her self with her favorite perfume.

—

Even though she expects the knock she still starts a little. She’s just pulled on her usual oversized T-shirt, this time a bright yellow affair that reads _**Mystic Camp**_ and ends right at the top of her thighs. 

“Hey,” she says quietly when the window is up. 

“Hey,” he replies and she backs up. He closes the window and turns back to face her. They’ve barely spoken but their magic is already reaching out, bleeding into each other in a way that feels different and makes it taste different.

“So you’re the little thief,” he says, smiling at her and moves into her space. Her pulls at the shoulder of her shirt.

“What do you mean?”

“I blamed Jo for taking this.” He plucks at the fabric again. “For two years actually.”

Bonnie’s face flushes when she realizes she’s thrown on his old camp T-shirt he had indeed left here and she never gave back. It didn’t even occur to her, she’s so used to it after all this time and she wonder if he thinks she’s trying to send him subliminal messages.

“I didn’t steal it. You left here,” she says looking up into his face. Which happens to look perfect at the moment.

“And you never gave it back,” he smooths his hand up over her hip, underneath the shirt and she gets goosebumps all over.

“You never asked,” she nearly whispers and she watches as he stares at her lips. She wets them, biting the lower one a little nervously. His pupils seem to dilate and there’s a moment of tension so taught if feels as if they breathe too loud the air around them will shatter.

Which it does seconds later, shattering so achingly sweet when suddenly Kai is kissing her hungrily. At the touch of his lips she feels her body loosen and heat up, every nerve buzzing brightly. She expected tentative but she’s hungry for him too. When his hands move down to grab her ass and squeeze it a little hard she bites at his lips and buries her hands in his hair. The distant echo of ‘ _fuck_ _going_ _slow_ ’ sounds somewhere in the back of her mind and gets swallowed up by sheer want. She finally has who she’s wanted and she’s going to do whatever she wants. Whatever _they_ want.

He smells so good, like he’s stopped home to shower the smell of chlorine off of himself as well and her mind flashes to what he told her as they floated together. “Say it again,” she says aginst his mouth, nipping at his lower lip.

“You’re mine” he says without skipping a beat. “This is mine.” 

The words make heat pool in her stomach and a rush of wetness adds slickness between her thighs. She rips her shirt over her head and pulls on his own. He does the same and then they’re kissing again, their hands anywhere they can reach, and then she’s being lifted off of her feet and being pressed against her wall, the paper of one of her posters cool against her back. It’s like a fire is burning her up from the inside out; she feels hot everywhere as she pants into his mouth and then up at the ceiling when he lowers his head to kiss and suck at her neck. 

She thanks God that the house is empty when he sucks on a particularly sensitive spot at the base of her throat the same moment she feels his thumb press against her clit, the slick, silk fabricfeeling so good against the nerves that she lets out a loud, startled sound of pleasure. “Do that again,” she says shakily and he does. She drags her lips back his own to kiss him,but instead she’s gasping into his mouth when he moves her panties to the side and dips his bare fingers slowly into her slickness. 

She’s done this to herself but this - this feels completely different when Kai carefully sinks two, long fingers into her and pumps them in and out, his thumb rubbing constant circles against that bundle of nerves. She sighs, eyes slipping shut, hips trying to ride his fingers, and he swallows the sound as he kisses her deeply.

Distantly, she feels them moving and then her back is against the softness of her bed and he’s hovering on top of her. He looks at her, lids heavy at the enraptured expression on her face while his fingers continue to make her the wettest she’s ever been in her life. “You’re so fucking pretty,” he murmurs leaning down tokiss her fully on the lips again and then buries his face in her throat. “You smell so good, your skin’s so soft. You even taste good.” She melts at the mild awe in his voice and reaches down to tugs at his pants. She pushes them down and tentatively takes a hold of him. He’s thick and a little long, the skin soft and flushed red. He moans and his hips jerk automatically. She pulls gently, jerking him slowly and she feels like she should do more. She begins to feel herself overthinking again but then she remembers Elena’s words. There’s more things in between. She smiles to herself and places her hand on his chest.

** *Kai* **

For such a small thing she flips him on his back unexpectedly easily. She tugs his sweats down past his knees and she shimmies out of her underwear. Throwing a leg over his waist she straddles him and positions herself so her soaking center rubs right against him. He moans deeply at the contact and grips at her hips. She smirks sexily right before she slowly rubs her slick opening along is shaft in a maddening rhythm, her clit catching on the rim on every pass which pulls the sexiest little series of moans out of her every time it happens.

She feels unbelievably good sliding against him and he moves to fully wrap his arm around her waist, almost too tightly, as he matches her rhythm. “Fuck,” he murmurs, breathing heavily, torn between watching where their bodies connect and letting his head fall back in pleasure. He looks at her expression, blissful in pleasure and the way her mouth is open just slightly, her teeth occasionally biting her lips when a particularly delicious sensation runs through her has him captivated. Her thick, dark curls tumble over her shoulders and her brown skin looks beautiful in the moonlight. When she opens her hazy, glittering eyes to meet his his heart gives an almighty jump and, if possible, he feels himself get even harder. She places a hand in the middle of his chest, and leans down and he meets her halfway, their hips still moving. His mind becomes full of her again - her eyes, her soft expression, the sound of her laugh, the feeling of her sighs and little whimpers against his mouth -

Pleasure mounts faster than he was expecting as he goes into sensory overload. “I’m coming” her says, ripping his mouth away from hers. She slides down the length of his body and before he can process what’s happening she wraps her mouth around the tip of his dick and sucks while she rubs the shaft up and down firmly, fingers slick from her own juices. 

He’d said earlier that she took his soul but as she kneels between his legs, back arched so her perfectly shaped ass in on display in the air as she sucks and swallows down his cum with enthusiasm Kai realizes in that moment that she owns him. His toes curl and his back flexes when she continues to work her tongue even after she’s milked him dry. His legs start to tremble and his breath becomes short. He puts a weak hand on her shoulder. “Bon-“ and he sounds breathless but it’s only because he is in the best agony he’s ever experienced. “Bonnie...” and his voice almost breaks. She twirls her tongue once more, dipping the tip into his slit and his hips jump. “Jesus Christ,” he pants up at the ceiling and he hears her giggle. He looks over to see her kneeled beside him, wiping delicately at the Cupid’s bow of her lips and licking her fingers.

“You taste good,” she says playfully and he laughs weakly. Just the sight of her licking him off her fingers has his energy quickly restoring itself.

“Your turn,” he says andthen it’s him flipping her onto her back as she giggles. He kisses her breasts, ribs, stomach, the dips of her hips, her smooth inner thighs. Her breathing becomes deep and heavy and he can feel her nerves. He rubs her thighs softly to calm her. Her aroma is heady and her glistening, pink pussy begs for his tongue. “Tell me what feels good,” he murmurs. “Talk to me.” 

Her taste is fresh and sweet, and at the first touch of his tongue she lets out a shuddering breath and a low keen of pleasure. She buries her fingers in his hair, tugging a little. He’s determined to make her feel as amazing as she made him feel moments ago and he pays attention to every sigh, every gasp, and every time her thighs tighten around his head.

“Right there....” ...”just like that...” she whispers almost desperately and he listens. It takes a little while but he doesn’t even feel the time passing, just keeps moving his tongue and lips in a way that eventually has her chest heaving and her back arching. He watches as the pleasure mounts and when she finally lets out a little scream the sound of her orgasm makes him feel a deep sense of accomplishment inside. He dips his tongue into her opening to gather her juices on his tongue. She weakly tries to push his head away, but it’s like hes addicted to the taste and feel of her. He rubs his lips against her slickness, sucking idly on her clit, loving the feel of her wetness coating his chin. “Kai,” Bonnie begs, but it sounds halfhearted and her hands in his hair tighten again. She grinds her face against his minstrations and he focuses on making her cry out again. Ten minutes later he has her reduced to a beautiful, quivering thing, coming down from a second orgasm that has her tight walls clenching around his two crooked fingers and that’s left her breathless.

He moves up her body and kisses her lushly on the lips. She licks the taste of herself from his mouth and moans. “I’m going to ask again, the right way,” he says between kisses. “But I meant it when I said this is ours.” Bonnie smiles into his kisses. “Just you and me. No one else.”

“Okay,“ she says happily, sounding as if her mind is just a fluffy haze. They kiss again, their hips falling into an already familiar rhythm. She wraps her arms around his neck and lifts her hips off of the bed on each grind to add more friction. The movement causes the tip of his dick to slide inside of her fractionally. He resits the urge to go deeper - he knows she’s never done this before and he wants to be The One, but he needs to be sure it’s what she wants. He tenses up, squeezing his eyes shut trying to control himself but it’s all for naught when she follows through with the movement so he’s halfway sheathed inside of her. She slides up and down his length and he can feel his eyes rolling back into his head. 

“Bonnie I can’t -“ can’t think, can’t focus, can’t control himself if she keeps riding half of his dick achingly slow like she is. 

“I know,” she sighs, sounding high, “I just needed to know...”

“Know what,” he clenchs his jaw when her hips move in a sinuous circle while sliding down. 

“What you feel like,” she breathes out, forehead against his. “....needed to know how perfect it’ll feel when we fuck for real.” 

Those words, the promise of more in her sultry voice has him puling what length she’s been teasing and immediately he’s coming onto her stomach and thighs. She smiles lazily at him, kissing his ear and jaw as he shudders. She sits up fully and kisses him through his orgasm,their fingers tangling as she strokes him through the after shocks. 

His head is blank. 

All he can do is feel and every part of his body is overly sensitive right now - every graze of her sticky fingers sending him to Nirvana. She lets out a another teasing giggle which turns into a moan of pleasure when he presses her back onto the matress and kisses her like his life depends on it. _I love you_ , he thinks as he kisses her chin and cheeks and throat. _I love you so fucking much shes mine you’re mine_ , it all blends together in a haze of thought as he kisses every where he can reach that isn’t too far from her lips. 

Soon the energy of their activities begin to catch up with him and with a last kiss he falls to the side. They lay on their backs, sweaty and sticky and blissful, staring up at the ceiling. “Now we have to take another shower,” she says breathlessly, a smile heavy in her voice.

Unbelievably, Kai feels blood trying to flow back downwards. He turns his head to look at her - her eyes are closed and her lips are curled in a soft smile. A fierce feeling of possessiveness grabs at his chest again, harder than it ever has before - he only wants her to smile like that because of him, he decides. He’ll do whatever it takes to keep her smiling like that. _I was her first for all of that,_ he thinks and the feeling burrows even deeper. 

“Well, let’s go shower then,” is all he says, and watches her smile grow wider. 

He clings to her from behind even as they walk down the hall, hugging her to his front and she giggles faux exasperated “Kai.”

“What? You know I’m a cuddler,” he says into her hair. She shakes her head and once in the bathroom she bypasses putting on the light to turn on the shower. She lets him pull her close while they wait for the water to warm up. He’s always been tactile, but it’s as if he literally can’t stop touching her, favoring rubbing down the dip in her lower back to reach down and massage her the fullness of her butt. He rubs and grips the pillowy softness like he’s been wanting to do the day he hit puberty.

Underneath the spray of the shower they hug quietly, enjoying the warmth. “How was - did I make you feel good?” he asks, tentatively. In response she kisses his chest once and then again and again, before moving up to his throat to give him kisses on his steadily beating pulse. “It was perfect,” she whispers against his jaw.

** *Bonnie* **

She means it when she said it was perfect. It wasn’t the most elegant, or lengthy, or what she expected but it’s all in the best way. She’s never felt so good - and she knows as time goes onit’ll only get better. They’ll be more careful next time, she thinks idly about the condoms forgotten in her purse as he rubs soap on her back and shoulders, looking adorably attentive in his minstrations. She can analyze the experience later on but as she rubs soapy hands down his lean torso to his member and he massges soap into her breasts, gently playing with her nipples she lets her senses leave her when his fingers finally move down to graze her clit. 

“Bed?” she says looking up into his intense grey blue eyes which are studying her closely. 

“Yeah,” he nods and they hurry to finish washing off before Bonnie darts down the hallway towel barely covering her body while Kai laughs chasing after her, clutching a towel around his waist. 

“You’ll never get away,” he says smiling against her laughing mouth as he rests his body fully on hers once she lies down. “I’m never letting you go.”

“Is that so?” She teases him, a testing look in her eye. 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I haven’t left you alone since pre-school. That’s a great track record if I do say so myself.” She smiles at him and he pushes her hair behind her ear. He cradles her face with the same hand and leans down to lightly kiss the shell of her ear. “You just keep getting more and more amazing,” he whispers. “Why would I go?”

***Kai***

When he pulls back her eyes are glassy but she doesn’t look upset - that soft smile takes over her face and he kisses it reverently. _I love you I love you I love you_ he thinks again and again on a loop while she hugs him close. 

They rearrange themselves in bed, naked and running fingers over warm flesh whenever they feel the urge. She falls asleep before he does and he studies her heart shaped face and pouty lips. Her delicately shaped eyebrows and her button nose. He watches her breathe steadily and he thinks he would kill for her. It’s always been the case but now it’s solidified. He turns over to put his phone on silent before falling asleep completely and the bright light of his screen illuminates the time - 1:47 am. Turning back over he draws her in so her head rests on his chest and he breathes in deeply and relaxes fully. Eventually he feels himself begin to drift off too and his last thought is how he lied to Matt earlier - Bonnie _can_ make it hurt, and he already knows he wouldn’t be able to take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you for your reviews. I literally meant this to be a oneshot, but your feedback pushed it further and I appreciate you guys. 
> 
> This arc is done but whenever I write something and see you guys want more most likely I will give more lol 
> 
> That’s literally how Muggy and the High Universe came to be. 
> 
> Hearts to you all!


End file.
